The Internet has become a popular vehicle for users to satisfy many of their needs. For example, many users use the Internet to, for example, communicate with other users, read the news, search for information, or make reservations. One such use of the Internet that is increasingly becoming popular is making online purchases or researching products before visiting a store and making a purchase. However, the amount of information available on the Internet can be daunting to a user, forcing a user to spend a considerable amount of time to sift through all the available information. Shopping online can, therefore, prove to be a bothersome and time-consuming experience.